eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5214 (19 January 2016)
Synopsis It is the day of Charlie’s funeral. Kat receives a message from Belinda saying Zoe isn’t attending and the rest of the family are going straight to the church. The hearse arrives and Kat looks at the floral wreath inside that reads ‘dad’. Alfie takes the children to play on the swings. Belinda arrives with Mo and asks Kat not to cause any drama. Mo is in tears and hugs Kat. Kat decides not to go to the funeral and to stay with Stacey. She tells Martin to stay in the flat until she contacts him. At the wake Kat comforts Stacey. She makes a speech about her fond memories of Charlie. Mo arrives at the wake and tells Kat that Lynn has laid on a spread at home. Kat steps outside to find Mo introducing Tommy to Belinda and tells Mo to take him back inside. Belinda tells Kat she needed her big sister at the church. Kat apologises and the two sisters hug as Kat begins to cry. Belinda asks if there’s any food and they head inside. Belinda says hello to Stacey and tells her she remembers buying Stacey’s first vodka. Kat says she doesn’t recognise her without her blonde wig on. Stacey obsessively scrubs the floor of the kitchen convinced that she needs to make things clean. She feels lost as God can’t find her through all the dirt. She mentions that glass protects Arthur and is important. Martin finds Kyle on the doorstep and tells him to leave them alone or he will call the police. Stacey sees Kyle as she is cleaning the windows and rushes to Arthur. She asks Martin who was at the door and he tells her that it was no one. She knows he is lying and begins to panic. Martin visits Sonia, worried about Stacey. Sonia tells him that she needs to see a doctor as soon as the funeral is over. Stacey creates a barrier of broken glass by her bedroom door to keep Martin away. When she opens the door he realises what she is doing. Stacey comes down to the hearse and keeps at a distance from Martin. Martin looks to Sonia and Tina asks what’s going on. Sonia tells her that he’s just worried. Stacey sees Kyle standing in the Square Gardens and begins to panic. Stacey won’t let Martin near Arthur and stumbles towards the market where the surrounding noises overwhelm her. She sees a dog staring at her. Everywhere she looks she sees danger. The tension is broken when Mo tells her that they are ready to leave. Stacey runs into the pub. Kat follows her and asks what she’s scared of. Stacey tells her that everyone wants to take Arthur to the devil. She is convinced that the Church is the only safe place. Kat tells her that she’s safe in the Vic. Kat tells Martin to keep his distance and stays with Stacey. Kyle sits with Soph in a café. He is adamant that he needs to explain to Stacey who he really is, today. Later, at the wake, Dot approaches Stacey who tells her that the devil wants Arthur. Dot worries but is interrupted by Jean and Ollie cooing over Arthur. Jean offers to look after Ollie while Stacey rests. Dot nods reassuringly and Stacey reluctantly hands him over. Martin sits alone in his flat waiting to hear from Kat. Impatient, he heads to the Vic and notices Kyle. Stacey sees them enter and shouts out as Martin takes Arthur from Jean. Stacey clutches Arthur and begs everyone to see what is happening. The devil is here... Les runs through the timings for the funeral. Pam arrives, offering to help as Paul told her they were understaffed. Billy is concerned that Charlie looks his absolute best. The Slater’s have requested a traditional affair and Les asks Billy to Paige the cortège. Les thanks Pam for her help. She admits she misses the work but leaves when he tries to hold her hand. Babe asks Patrick how the food is at the buffet and he kindly tells her she can cook in his kitchen any time. She gets the wrong end of the stick and offers to cook him a Shepherd’s pie. He realises what she is implying and he politely sets things straight. He has his eyes on Claudette. Shirley leaves the Vic during Kat’s speech about her father and Buster follows her. She is worried about Phil. Buster tells her that Phil doesn’t deserve her tears. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes